


With or without you

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Abortion, Death, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mech Preg, Rape Aftermath, Self Harm, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought it would happen to him, he was the most feared Auto Bot out there. Thats why when he was captured, he had prepared himself for everything...</p><p>Everything but that...</p><p>You have seen the relationship tag that says Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, there is no sexual interaction or relationship between those two. Just comfort and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this first chapter, the Auto Bots rescue the bot who has been captured (who that bit is, you do not know) And learn what happened to them, and who did it to them. 
> 
> "Depression is like a war. You either win, or die trying." -Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this first chapter, the Auto Bots rescue the bot who has been captured (who that bit is, you do not know) And learn what happened to them, and who did it to them.
> 
> "Depression is like a war. You either win, or die trying." -Anonymous

None of the Auto Bots were prepared for the mess they had rescued from the Decepticon's base during their last battle. They had excepted Sunstreaker to be in rough shape, but none of them expected what they saw, one arm missing, the other hanging by a few wires. Hips dente from what looked like a pair of large, strong servos holding him in place. Abused interface equipment, though no one pointed out that particular detail. 

Sunstreaker wasn't responsive to anyone, flinching away from everyone's touch, even his own brother's.

Ratchet was beside himself, no one had ever seen him that angry, cursing up a storm.

"By frags sake! Someone get me a clear space!" Ratchet turned back to Sunstreaker, and all the anger seemed to drain out of him, it was surprising, to say the least. "Sunstreaker, I need you to let me check you out. If we don't clean you up, your injuries will get infected. We don't want you to get a rust infection, now do we?" Sunstreaker glared at Ratchet

"I- Im no- not a ba- baby!" Ratchet nodded, but when he went to touch Sunstreaker, he flinched away from the touch. Sighing, Ratchet pulled back his hand, and instead reached for a sedative. "Alright, Sunstreaker, this seems to be an uncomfortable process for you. So I'm going to put you under." Before Sunstreaker could voice any complaints, Ratchet inserted the needle into his neck. He was down before he could even try to pull away.

Showing an impressive amount of strength, Ratchet slung Sunstreaker over his shoulder and deposited him on the nearest clean med-berth. "First Aid, I need a sterilizing cloth, an A-0 scalpel, and some bandages." Ratchet didn't even look up from what he doing. It really showed how bad Sunstreaker's condition was. He only turned around when Sideswipe's yelling got so bad that he couldn't focus, "Sideswipe! Do you want your brother to die?" Sideswipe shook his head "then shut up!" Nodding, Sideswipe hesitantly left the med-bay, so Ratchet could continue his work. Venting a sigh, Ratchet turned back to his patient, and got to work.

* * *

 

It was his own personal hell. He remembered every invasive touch, every painful word, and now here they were replaying in his own processor,

_Your worthless!_

He would say

_Your good for nothing but being my frag doll!_

And you know what, Sunstreaker was starting to believe it. He remembered every. Single. Time that he would frag him till he bled. Maybe he really didn't deserve to live, maybe every one would be better off if he just died. Maybe he would be better off if he just died? Please Primus, let me out of here! As if answering his wish, a bright light encased him, and when he opened his eyes, he was in the med-bay. Screaming in anguigsh, Sunstreaker began to thrash against the medics around him. He thrashed against the helping hands, against the medicine in his systems, against his continued existence, against the trauma of what had happened to him. Though he knew no amount of movement, no amount of running, could get him away from this terror of a life he lived.

"Scrap! Sunny! Sunstreaker! Sunstreaker calm down! We're not going to hurt you!" Growling, Sunstreaker pushed Ratchet's servo away

"Im fine! Just- just don't touch me." The last part came out like more of a broken whisper than a demand, and Sunstreaker internally flinched at the look Ratchet gave him when he used the tone "Sunstreaker," Ratchet said carefully "we need to know what happened to you." Avoiding the CMO's optics, Sunstreaker shook his head "Sunstreaker." Ratchet said a little more forcefully "tell us what happened." Sunstreaker looked into Ratchet's optics,

"you don't want to know." Ratchet vented a frustrated sigh.

"Slagit! Sunny we do want to now, we _need_ to know!" Sunstreaker looked away as he spoke,

"Im useless now. He r- raped me. Took away any sense of dignity I have. You might as well kill, 'cause I have no use." For every word Sunstreaker spoke, Ratchet's expression just got darker and darker, angrier and angrier, meaner and meaner.

Ratchet. Was. Pissed. Very, very. Pissed. And he was showing it, "Sunstreaker," Ratchet ground out "who is 'he'?" Sunstreaker put his head in his hands, and what he said next was barely a whisper

"Megatron."

The silence that followed was so uncomfortable that a pen drop would have been unwelcome, the only noise was the ragged pained vents from Sunstreaker, and the shocked deep vents from all the medics in the room. Growling Sunstreaker moved to get up "can I go now?" He asked, already edging toward the door. Ratchet absently nodded his head. Wasting no time, Sunstreaker dashed out the door.

* * *

 

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!_

How could he have been so stupid, as to tell Ratchet what happened? Maybe he just needed to get that weight off his chest? Maybe he needed someone to talk to? He didn't know, but he regretted it now. Slamming the door to he and Sideswipe's shared quarters shut, Sunstreaker collapsed to his knees and wept, blocking off his bond with Sideswipe so his twin did not have to deal with the burden of his sorrow whilst out on patrol.

Now that he was alone, Sunstreaker let it all out, he cried. Slag, he hadn't cried in hundreds of years. Yet, here he was, bawling like the weak, worthless thing he was. He stayed there for longer than most would think healthy, only getting up because his brother was coming back soon, he needed to get rid of the evidence that he had been crying. And he needed to do it now. His brother would be back any minute, and Sunstreaker did not need him to know he was crying, that would be terrible. It would only worry Sideswipe, and annoy Sunstreaker. So yeah, that would not be a good outcome. Once he was positive that he had taken care of any signs that he had been crying, Sunstreaker grabbed a data-pad, modified to be a sketch pad for him, he settled down on his berth and began to sketch. He channeled all his self hatred, and rage, and sorrow, into this piece, he needed to let out his emotions. He had actually been hoping that he would die in that place. He couldn't face his fellow Auto Bots after what happened. He couldn't face his brother. No, he didn't deserve to live, not at all.

The loud stomps from the door, signaled that his brother was back from patrol. Unlike Sunstreaker, who's footsteps were light, and who's movements were elegant. Sideswipe was loud, in every thing he did. He was loud when he talked, walked, breathed. He was a loud bot, thats just the way it is. Thats just the way its always been. Covering his painting so his brother wouldn't see it, Sunstreaker stood. Only to be immediately pulled into a frame crushing hug, Gasping in a long, deep, vent of air, Sunstreaker wrapped his hands around his brothers waist. Though not as tight. "I missed you so much bro. I was so worried." Sideswipe mumbled into his shoulder, Sunstreaker nodded, his chin lifting up then banging down on the helm it rested upon. Pulling away, Sunstreaker stored away the painting he was working on, and settled down for recharge.

* * *

 

Sunstreaker watched with half a processor as Bluestreak sat down across from he and his brother. "Hey guys! Great to see your back Sunny! So theres this rumor going on about you, that you were rapeed while with the Decepticons." Sunstreaker's grip tightened around his cube of energon, while Sideswipe seemed to develop this very dark and forbidding expression, Bluestreak didn't notice either. "So is it true? Me and a few guys were wondering, of course I think its silly, but I'm still curios. And if you weren't raped, then what did happen. I want to know tell me, please?

"So have you guys heard about that new game that came out? A few of the guys were gonna gather into Jazz's room to play it. You guys wanna come, it will be a lot of fun, you guys should come. Im going. The winners gonna get _all_ of _Smokescreen's_ gambling winnings, thats so much? But yeah you guys should come- Whats wrong?" Bluestreak asked noticing the look Sideswipe was giving him, it was disheartening to see the usually fun-loving mech glare like that. Sideswipe jerked his head in Sunstreaker's direction who looked absolutely broken, probably still caught up on the whole rumor-about-him-being-raped-thing. Nodding, Bluestreak got up and left. Sideswipe opened his mouth to see if his brother wanted to talk about it, but he was already gone.

Racing back to his quarters, Sunstreaker slammed the door, was he really that easy to read? That people would be able to tell what happened to him? The best thing about him was that people could never tell what was going on with him. And now even that was gone. As well as his will to fight, if he was scared of his own brother touching him, how would he survive on battle? Where it was all abut getting up close and personal. He. Was. Useless. He couldn't cry, he knew he couldn't, his brother would be here soon, and it would only cause problems if Sideswipe saw him cry.

Re-focusing his sorrow, he pulled out the art piece he had been working on, drawing rough line after elegant line, showing how his emotions were battling it out for dominance. Piece by agonizing piece, the picture of his sorrow seemed to come together, and eventually he finished it. He had been so focused, he hadn't even noticed his brother peeking over his shoulder.

"Its cool." His brother said "but, what is it?" Sunstreaker tensed,

"its a showcase to my emotions..." Sideswipe stared at it for a few more minutes then his posture straightened, looking Sunstreaker right in the eye he said,

"its sad, whats wrong?"

Sunstreaker tensed, quickly shoving the painting under his berth he shook his head, "nothings wrong, Im fine." Sideswipe shook his head and gathered his brother into a hug. He took note of the fear in his brothers EM field, and the way his brother tensed. Thinking it best Sideswipe pulled away. "What. Happened?" Sunstreaker looked away. "Exactly what you've heard." He said in a broken whisper.

All Sideswipe knew next was rage. His brother had been raped, and now his the once feared, ferocious warrior, was just a fragment of the mech he used to be. It was unsettling. "Who?" Sideswipe asked, voice shaking with pure utter, blinding, rage. Still looking away, Sunstreaker answered, an answer that replaced all Sideswipe's anger with sorrow, and hatred, lots and lots of hatred. He pulled his brother into another hug. They stayed like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ARK'S suspicions are proven true. Sunstreaker has a breakdown. Ratchets worried. And Sideswipe's furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide. Its the one mistake you won't live to regret. -Anonymous

Ratchet was truly worried about Sunstreaker. He didn't know if the front liner had meant to tell him what happened or not, but it didn't matter. He had. And now Ratchet was worried about his health, not his physical health, his mental health. Last time he had seen the sun colored mech, he hadn't looked very good. Ratchet also couldnt dismiss the fact that Sideswipe was hovering over his brothers shoulder, growling at any mech that even  _looked_ at his brother with any thing other than a friendly smile. Also Ratchet wasn't ignorant to the rumors, the completely true rumors, about Sunstreaker's time in the Decepticon's clutches. He swore he would turn the next mech talking about  _that_ train of thought into a toaster. 

He groaned, rolling his tense shoulders, he heard the sound of metal creaking and knew, he had been sitting here  _way_ to long. He was startled out of his worrying when a pair of servos came to rest on his shoulders, slowly massaging out the kinks. Ratchet sighed, relaxing against his mate, Wheeljack leaned down and stole his lips for a kiss. 

"You seemed stressed." Wheeljack hummed against his lips, the vibration making Ratchet shiver. He grunted 

"I am stressed." Wheeljack nodded

"Sunstreaker?" Ratchet sighed 

"yeah. Im worried about him. The mech has never been the most stable mech. And now with this... who knows what harm he could cause to himself, or even others." Sighing Ratchet slumped farther into his chair. It had been a really long week, that was for sure. Wheeljack hummed, just soothing notes at first, then getting a bit more song like. Thats when Ratchet realized, Wheeljack was humming his favorite Cybertronian song from before the war, he quickly started to hum along. Absent mindedly getting up and following Wheeljack to their shared quarters. As soon as his back hit their berth, he was out like a light, guess he hadn't realized just how tired he really was. 

* * *

Alarms blared over head, bathing the interior of the _ARK_  in red, then washing it away, only to let it come again. The Decepticons were attacking. Sunsteaker, standing in the midst of running, crazed mechs. All determined to get to the front of the  _ARK_ before Megatron could do to much damage. Then, there was Sunstreaker, standing, frozen, in the middle of all of this. He stood out like a splotch of white in a field of black.

He had none of his usual excitement, or anger, or even bloodlust. He only felt a weird sort of anticipation, he was going to have the chance to exact revenge. 

He started moving, quickly sinking into the crowd of mecha scrambling to the front of the  _ARK._ They were almost to the front, he could see the doors much taller than Prime himself, he could see the fact that the, too, were that putrid shade of orange. Then, he could see himself going threw them. 

The sun poured onto his face, he had to shutter his optics to get them used to it. When he re focused, he saw him, he saw that monster standing in the middle of the battle field. Looking straight at him. Megatron started to head his way, and, in panic, Sunstreaker darted to hide behind the nearest mech, who in turn looked at him weirdly. But he knew he couldn't hide, the monster was approaching fast. There was no where to run. So instead Sunstreaker turned, fury in his eyes, and stupidly charged. 

Megatron was so surprised by the bold move, that he didn't even move out of the way. Instead, he just snaked his arm out, and grabbed Sunstreaker as he tried to run past. The front liner froze as Megatron leaned down to whisper in his audio receptor "Hello, Sunstreaker. Did you miss me?" Tensing, panic consumed Sunstreaker, threatening to swallow him whole, and in his half minded panicked state, he was not a good fighter. So he thrashed out, bucking in Megatron's grip, trying with all his might to get away. But of course, Megatron was much, much bigger, and a lot stronger than him. He was stuck. 

His vents became quicker and more shallow as panic began to set in. What would Megatron do to him? Would he rape him again? Would he kill him? Oh Sunstreaker sure hoped that he would kill him, throughout the past weeks, death had been something he had wished for. He wanted the oblivion of nothingness to swallow him, swallow him like a bug hitting a bug zapper. Quick and pretty much painless. 

He closed his optics and waited for death to come, but instead of the sound of that familiar sound of a cannon humming to life, he heard a battle cry. Opening his optics, he saw Sideswipe charge Megatron, and use his rage to fuel his strength and knock the big tyrant to the ground. Smirking, Megatron looked between the two brothers. One a shaking, dim optic'ed mess on the ground. The other, rushing to his twins side to offer comfort and support. Megatron also didn't fail to notice how every Auto Bot and Decepticon alike had turned to watch. The next thing he said, he made sure to say loud enough for  _everyone_ to hear. "Aw, Sunstreaker, maybe I really did break you. I remember having the Auto Bot's toughest front liner chained to my berth  _screaming,_ and  _begging_ for mercy as I fragged him over, and over. Do you remember, Sunstreaker?" The Auto Bots all looked horrified as the Decepticons all roared with laugher. 

Sideswipe's optics were clouded with rage as his brothers shaking turned to full body tremors. Sideswipe leaned down, placing a hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder. Only to have it shaken off as Sunstreaker took off in the other direction. 

* * *

  _Everyone knows now..._

That was the one thought that kept swirling around in his head as Sunstreaker pushed threw the crowds of stunned and laughing mechs. He had to get out of here. He couldn't bare the thought of being there and seeing that monsters face any longer. A pair of black, small, familiar servos snaked out quickly, and way to gracefully, to grab hold of him. He looked into the optics of Jazz, who clung to his bicep as if someone's life depended on it. 

That visor was deep blue with emotion, sorrow, anguish, sympathy, comfort, and more Sunstreaker didn't even want to get into. With growl, he pried Jazz's fingers off his arm and resumed running. As he ran several more pairs of servos made a grab for him, some Auto Bot, others Decepticon. He avoided them all, purely running on instinct, an instinct that said  _you have to get out of here._

He ran at speeds he didn't know were possible for him, transforming mid run and speeding away without even breaking stride. He heard Sideswipe calling his name, but that yell of desperation from his brother took a back seat to the waves of terror and uneasiness from being around the mech who did this to him. He should have realized how bad of an idea it was to come out into battle earlier. But he didn't. 

The outline of the  _ARK_ came into view. Speeding up his engine, Sunstreaker was really thankful he had a fast alt mode. Really, really thankful, actually. He came to a screeching halt just outside of he and Sideswipe's shared quarters. His digits fumbled over the key pad until the door slid open. He fell into the room, hyper-ventelating. He didn't even move to get up, instead he looked at the blade he still held in his hand from the battle 

_Come on. No one will notice if you just make a small cut! It will make you feel better..._

Dragging in a ragged and forced vent, Sunstreaker lifted his blade and let it swipe across his wrist. He watched mesmerized as the thick gleaming blue liquid streamed down his wrist and forearm. He had seen his own energon more times than he could count, but it had never been such a welcome sight, no, not ever had he loved seeing his own life blood drip down his arm as much as he did now. 

He heard the door to his quarters slide open and heard a gasp. He didn't even acknowledge it, preferring to stay slouched in on himself, sobbing and cradling his cut wrist. He felt a pair of servos on his back. They weren't his brothers. He jerked, looking up into Ratchet's worried and saddened face plates, Ratchet was one of the few people he actually like and trusted here on the  _ARK,_ to see him looking at him like that just made his self hatred grow even more. 

Ratchet gently pried Sunstreaker's injured wrist out of his grasp, looking at it his worry only increased, this was the kind if cut that if you didn't treat could kill you from  the energon deprivation... And Sunstreaker surely didn't look like he had planned to go for help. 

"Shu, shu, let me look." Sunstreaker reluctantly relaxed his arm, letting Ratchet wrap it up in a bandage. He looked Sunstreaker in the optic

"This will heal on its own, but if I hadn't stopped the bleeding, that could have killed you. You need help, my office once a week." Sunstreaker looked down, silently nodding his head. Ratchet stood, he didn't  _want_ to leave Sunstreaker like this, but he needed to tell Sideswipe, and Prime. After all, Prime needed to know the status of his soldiers. 

* * *

 

Sideswipe was on a war path. Ratchet had told him what happened with Sunstreaker, it only assured to increase the rage boiling inside him; he was going to kill Megatron. He swore he was going to kill that beast if it was the last thing he did. 

He felt someone hit him, he glared down. And saw Bumblebee bounce off his plating with a pained look on his face. 

"Watch where your going." He growled, pushing the mini bot out of the way. Bumblebee just watched him go, confused, when Sideswipe had stared to talk, he'd kind of excepted to see Sunstreaker, imagine his surprise when he saw those words had come out of Sideswipe's mouth. 

Sideswipe just ignored his confusion, storming to his and Sunstreaker's shared quarters. But when he got to the door he realized, he had no idea what to say... 

Guess he'd have to just wing it. 

He keyed in his code, the door slid open, and the scene before him was enough to make his tanks do jumping-jacks. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe makes a decision. Megatron hatches a plan. Sunstreaker must face the consequences of what happened to him. Jazz visits his secret lover. And Ratchet makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem" ~Anonymous

The room was eerily quiet, dark too. It was almost completely empty too, only one figure was there. The very person Sideswipe had come to see. But now he wished he hadn't seen him at all. Sunstreaker was lying limp on the floor in the middle of the room, a sparking hole positioned perfectly, almost artistically, over his spark chamber. 

Sideswipe felt useless, he couldn't do anything, he felt like he was rooted to the floor, frozen in place by some invisible force, he couldn't get his limbs to follow his commands, they just wouldn't listen, he wanted nothing more than to avert his gaze from the almost dead looking aspect of his brother's optics, but he couldn't. It was his worst nightmare come true. Having to watch his brother's life drain away, while he couldn't anything to help. 

"Su- Sunny? Oh Primus, Sunstreaker!" He finally managed to get control of his legs. Lunging to his brother's side, he comm'ed Ratchet, doing everything he could to keep his brother here, alive, with him. 

It felt like hours before Ratchet showed up, medical kit in hand, and took in the sight of Prime's best front liner. Unlike Sideswipe, he didn't pause for several minutes to just take in the sight, he got to work immediately. Not even stopping to do a patch job here, he got Sideswipe to help him heft the yellow mech up, they set off to the med. bay at a fast clip.

When they got to the med. bay, Ratchet set up a private room, knowing that Sideswipe would not tolerate his twin being worked on publicly after trying to commit suicide. But if he was being completely honest, neither would he. He fell into his usual medic mode, not bothering to think about how the wounds got there, but rather how to fix them. 

* * *

 After hours of agonizing work, and one very annoyingly worried front liner hovering over his shoulder. He was finished, Sunstreaker was stable, asleep, weak, in pain, and most likely agonizingly sad, but stable. Ratchet sighed, trying to scrub away his exhaustion, he knew that when Sunstreaker woke up, the poor mech was going to get hit with quite a lot of questions, and Ratchet, though he'd never admit it to anyone, wanted to be there for him. He was about to take a nap when someone barged in, just like usual, to disturb him. 

"Ratchet, if you could come out here please, that would be great. I dislocated my left door wing chasing after a certain red hellion, Sideswipe." Prowl. Prowl of all people had come to disturb him. Wow. 

And of course it was all because of Sideswipe.

"I couldn't help but notice Sunstreaker, what happened?" Such a casual inquiry, yet one that could lead to so much drama. 

"Classified." Was all Ratchet said in the end. Prowl shrugged it off, he didn't care all that much really. As long as Sunstreaker was okay for duty. And so it was left at that.

* * *

 

Jazz moaned he wished it could always be this way; Soundwave freely making love to him in the forest, blanketed by the trees, kept hidden by the leaves. Soundwave was silent, he was always silent during their interfacing sessions, he was just a quite mech, threw and threw.  Eventually there interface came to an end, Soundwave pounding into Jazz's valve one last time to send the saboteur screaming release. 

They lay there limbs tangled together, ragged vents struggling to bring down their tempeture's, silence. Until...

"Soundwave; loves Jazz."

"Jazz; lov's Sounders too." Jazz said back, teasing Soundwave about his voice for the uncountable millionth time. You see, they were bonded before the war, and accidentally went to opposite sides, they've had this secret ever since. Oh, and Soundwave's cassettes? There Jazz's too. 

"'Ow are d'ey?" Soundwave emitted a rare, low laugh. Thinking about his and Jazz's cassettes.

"Rumble, Frenzy; in brig for bad behavior. Ravage; napping. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw; on mission. Ratbat; inside cassette chamber." 

"C'n ah see 'im?" Soundwave nodded, opening up his chamber to let the youngest of their cassettes out. Immediately Ratbat flew to perch on Jazz's offered forearm and started to gently peck his face. 

"Lov' ya too. Oh pit! I 'otta get bac'." Soundwave nodded, he had to get back soon as well. They parted ways, each going different directions back too their own base's.

~~~

"Hey. Where have you been?"

"'on't worry Prowler, jus' on ah drive." Jazz hadn't meant to become Prowl's mate, it just sorta happened, he was friends with the mech. And Prowl, as well as the rest of the  _ARK,_ misinterpreted it, thinking they were lovers, and Jazz just didn't have the heart to let the work obsessed mech down. 

* * *

 

"What in the pit?" Ratchet scanned Sunstreaker's abdomen plating again, just to make sure he was reading this right. He sighed, he had gone out took check on the sleeping front liner, and had come across something weird. Apparently, Sunstreaker had gone and gotten himself sparked up. And he knew exactly who's sparkling it was. He really needed to talk to Sunny about this. 

 _Speak of the devil_ Ratchet thought as a low moan fell from the front liner's lips as he groggily on-lined. "Oh great, I kill myself, and get sent to my own personal hell, a remake of Ratchet's med. bay." Ratchet half smiled at the scowling front liner.

"And here I thought you loved my med. bay. At least going by how much time you spend in here. By the way, your not dead. I saved you." Sunstreaker's scowl deepened, so he wasn't dead. He had though for sure that he had hit his spark spot on. 

"By the way, I came across something during my scan, your sparked." Sunstreaker didn't even think before responding, it was Megatron's, he knew it was, and he wanted it gone. "Get rid of it." Ratchet nodded, he had expected this answer. 

"Lay back." Sunstreaker nodded, and the process began.

* * *

 

Sideswipe had made a decision, he was going to murder that bastard of a Decepticon leader painfully and bloody. And he was going to do it in front of everyone, his brother included.

* * *

 

Megatron had some new information Laserbeak and Buzzsaw's mission to infiltrate the Auto Bot base, his wonderful golden front liner was sparked with his heir. Sunstreaker wanted to terminate it, he couldn't let that happen. He wanted his sparkling and his own personal whore back, and he got wanted.  _Yes._  He chuckled darkly, Sunstreaker would be his. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron puts his plan in motion, Sideswipe attempts his plan. And Jazz learns a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide doesn't kill people, sadness kills them ~ Anonymous.
> 
> Sorry for the late, late, late update.

Sunstreaker couldn't believe what he had done. He knew the sparkling had had to die, it was Megatron's. But still, he had taken the life of his own sparkling. 

He stared into his cube of energon, he saw his reflection, he saw the monster that was him, and he knew, he didn't deserve this fuel. He got up and walked away without taking one single sip. 

But of course that didn’t go unnoticed by a certain special ops mech. Jazz silently slipped out, discreetly following the golden mech. Much to his surprise, Sunstreaker didn’t go to his quarters. He went, down, down, down to the lower levels of the ark, what was he doing?

He watched as Sunstreaker went into an abandoned storage room at the very end of the lowest level of the ark. Curious, Jazz followed him in. What he saw surprised him and warmed his spark. Sunstreaker was feeding foxs, a family, is what it looked like. “Sorry I haven’t been down in the last few months. I was first captured by the ‘Cons, and then I was having some issues. But I’m okay now.”

Months? Jazz blinked, so Sunstreaker wasn’t the sociopath everyone though the was, he had a soft spot. “So I had to kill my sparkling today. Ratchet told me about the little bit-lit. I know the little guy had to die. He was Megatron’s, but that doesn’t make it any easier.”

Sparkling? Kill? Sunstreaker was- no- had been, sparked. Jazz suddenly felt sick and quickly slipped away. Leaving the yellow mech to mourn his loss privately. 

If he had stayed he would have seen something that no one except Sideswipe and Ratchet had ever seen, he would have seen Sunstreaker break down and cry, and scream, and sob.   
  
Jazz may have not seen it, but he heard it as he made his retreat.  

* * *

 Megatron had been planning his plot to get back that lovely yellow front liner, pure focus, none of the outside noise penetrating his bubble of concentration... 

And then the battle alarm wailed, flashing red onto the purple walls flashing them to a dark shade of indigo. Megatron roared, angered by this disturbance. His frame was twisted as the flashing lights cast sharp shadows across his body. Then, and idea came to mind, he could use this as a distraction. He and his troops could distract the Auto Bots, while his command trine would sneak into the  _ARK_ and capture Sunstreaker, who he doubted would be participating in this battle. Smiling at his plan, Megatron powered up his cannon, a glint in his optics. He comm.ed Starscream, giving him his orders and deciding that his back talk couldn't ruin his good mood.

A red blur crashed into Megatron as he left his quarters, optics raging the red mech began to tear into the tyrants exterior armor. Ah, this was Sunstreaker's twin if memory served him correctly. "What's wrong Little Red Riding Hood? The Big Bad Wolf to much for you?' He teased as the crazed mech struggled to get out of the grip he had him in, holding him at arm's length. A growl was all he got in answer. 

* * *

Sunstreaker stared into the sky, he was sure he had seen something, he was sure... 

*VOP* 

He tensed, whirling around as he felt a presence behind him. He stared up into Skywarp's feral grin, his sparks sinking as he looked into his crimson optics. He snarled, and swung for a hook punch, but his arm was caught by a strong servo behind, he whirled around again, following the view of his captured arm to the faceplates of a leering Starscream...

 


End file.
